A Father's Day Surprise
by Kristen3
Summary: It's Martin's first Father's Day living with Frasier and Daphne. He thinks his sons won't remember the day, but he receives a touching message from an unexpected source. One-shot.


Martin slowly made his way toward the breakfast table. He would've liked to sleep in; after all, it was Sunday, and that's what Sundays were for. But he knew Daphne would never allow it. Even though she'd only been here for a few months, she already had no trouble giving orders to her new patient. It was yet another part of this new living arrangement that Martin didn't like. If he'd had a bit more money, he'd leave Frasier's in a heartbeat. But an elderly man on a fixed income didn't have very many options.

As he neared the dining area, he released a sigh. Today was Father's Day, not that he'd expected either of his sons to remember it. Hester had always been in charge of that. Every phone call or birthday card he'd received from those two had been her doing. Now that she was gone, he'd be lucky to get a simple "Happy Father's Day."

But as he approached the table, he was surprised. For, at the place where he sat each morning, there sat an envelope. Had Frasier actually remembered to acknowledge his old man on his own? Before Martin could marvel at that miracle, he realized he'd been mistaken. The words _Mr. Crane_ had been neatly written on the envelope. Great, now his healthcare worker had given him a pity Father's Day card. Martin rolled his eyes and pushed the envelope aside. Bullet or no bullet, he was a grown man, and he certainly didn't need anyone feeling sorry for him.

"Morning, Mr. Crane." Daphne entered the room with a smile. "Did you get me card?"

Martin nodded. "Thanks," he muttered halfheartedly.

"Oh, now, there's no reason to be in such a bad mood. It's Father's Day!"

"Well, I don't think it's going to be much of a celebration this year, considering I've got two sons who don't give a damn about me. They pretended to while Hester was alive, but now that she's gone, I doubt either one of them will do anything for me today!"

"I know you two don't always get along, but Dr. Crane obviously loves you. He took you in, didn't he?"

"He probably thinks _that_'s his Father's Day present, the fact that he didn't throw his old man out into the street!" Martin rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you open this? Maybe it'll cheer you up a bit." Daphne handed him the envelope.

With a sigh, Martin unsealed it and removed the card inside. It was a generic Hallmark card, with the words "HAPPY FATHER'S DAY!" on the front. He opened it and found that it was blank inside, except for Daphne's handwritten words.

_Dear Mr. Crane_,

_I know we aren't really family, but I wanted to let you know how grateful I am that you and Dr. Crane hired me. I know I'm tough on you sometimes, but that's only because you can't sit around all day if you ever want your hip to improve! _

_When I first came to Seattle, I thought I would never get used to living here, so far away from my family. My brothers are quite a handful, but I love them. Before I came here, many times I nearly boarded a plane back to Manchester. You and Dr. Crane have changed all that. Now I have a family right here, and that means more to me than I can ever say. _

_I know you think your sons won't remember Father's Day, so I wanted to make sure someone appreciated you today. Even if they don't say it very often, they __do__ love you! And so do I! _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Daphne_

Despite his efforts to maintain his tough-guy exterior, Martin felt his eyes tearing up as he read the words. From the very start, he'd liked Daphne, which was why he'd put his foot down about hiring her. As he'd gotten to know her, he began to think that she was a bit like Hester. He tried to speak, but somehow his emotions wouldn't let him.

Daphne saw that her simple card had touched a nerve. The only thing to do was hug him. To her great surprise, he not only accepted the embrace, but he hugged her back. It was more emotion than she'd ever seen him show in all the time she'd been here.

Frasier stumbled out of bed and made his way into the living room. To his astonishment, he saw his father and Daphne holding one another and crying. "What is going on?"

"It's Father's Day, Dr. Crane. Don't you think you ought to say something to your father?"

"Happy Father's Day, Dad. Niles and I want to take you out to dinner tonight. The Timber Mill. What do you say? We'll even let them cut up our ties!" The thought of eating in that establishment again made Frasier cringe. But he'd decided when he took his father in that he would do his best to be the good son he hadn't been while he lived in Boston.

"OK, Frase. But I'll only go on one condition. Daphne should come, too, because she's a part of this family now!"

_Oh, great_, Frasier thought. _Dinner at my least favorite restaurant, and we're bringing Mary Poppins along!_ But he forced a smile. "Well, won't that be nice!"

Martin looked at Frasier and Daphne's expressions. He'd never expected any sort of recognition today, and now he'd been given a card and a dinner invitation. He had hoped that moving in here, somehow, would improve his relationship with his older son. It certainly hadn't happened overnight, but bit by bit, he knew they were becoming closer.

"See, Mr. Crane? I told you you wouldn't be forgotten today! Now, don't you have something to say to Dr. Crane?"

Martin sighed. "Thanks, Frase. I know the Timber Mill's not really your kind of place." Heheld out his hand.

Frasier accepted the handshake. "Well, you should get to eat what you want today, right? And, Daphne, I know that Niles will enjoy your company this evening."

Daphne smiled. She knew she'd been hired to look after Mr. Crane's physical health and make sure he stayed active. But deep down, she understood that this job was about so much more than that. She'd had her share of difficult days lately, but moments like this made the entire experience worth it.

**The End**


End file.
